Blood Soaked Shadow Box
by asmasc
Summary: A fic that has a Timeline after what happens after my upcoming Ritsu and Soubi Fic's timeline


Hello Folks...UH I joined a Loveless site for fans and rpers...and I wanted to rp Ritsu, seeing as his postition was open, so last night I was requested by an admin person, to show them a Ritsu Rp..this is what happened, I would also like to say that that this is a sneak peak of my Ritsu-Soubi fic..this is like what would have happened pretty much a few hours after what happened between them. Hmm Too bad the Seimei Postition was closed...VV I would love to rp both of them. But yeah, I was looking at the fic with what I had so far, and was like...I want to rp this, but how can I so I was like...I should make it where he keeps Soubi's ears, which was my original plan to mention it in the fanfic. So yeah, this took me like an hour or so, but thats becuase I wanted to make sure it was perfect...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Manga or Anime not the anime shows or talks about Soubi's ear lose I only own the plotish idea, since the manga isn't as morbid as my idea's and its my rp...

Anyways enjoy it, this is to anticipate you readers for my fic on How I think, and should have happened when Soubi's lost his ears to Ritsu

* * *

Ritsu sat in his office, his body delicatly resting in his chair. His eyes settling to how dim it was. He averted his eyes from the room to the desk he currently sat at. On his desk was a new and open shadow box. Beside it there were his tools. A pair of forceps, a clean white towel, a bowl, and pins. He also had some H2O2 or Hydrogen Peroxide sitting next to his tools. In the middle of the desk, in a low plastic bason, where eight pieces of flesh. They were covered in blood. Ritsu nostral's flared at the sweet irony smell; It filled him completly. It reminded him, just of how he got this flesh. Reminded him that the nude body from where the beautiful flesh came from, lay at the side of his desk, passed out from loss of blood and trama.

He reached his fingertips into the plastic bason. His skin staining red, just like a little while ago. He retracted his fingertips only to bring them up to his lips.He gently placed stained fingers to his lips, staining them red as well. His tongue caught the slight touch of blood that seeped through his lips. He sat up more, no longer having his back supported by his chair. He uncapped the Hydrogen Peroxide bottle and sat it next to the bowl. He placed his stained fingertips back into the bason. The blood was no longer warm but it was still very fluid. His fingertips found a piece of flesh. He pulled out the piece of flesh and held it over the bowl. With his clean hand he lifted the Hydrogen Peroxide and poured the liquid over the blood coated flesh. The blood ran off to the bottom of the bowl, diluted from the mild acid. He then took the towel and wiped the excess blood off. He dried the ear carfully and placed it on the bare desk. He could imagine the noise that might have come out of the pale lips of the person laying on the side of the desk. He repeated the process of cleaning. Imagining the pain filled noise while doing so. He separated the flesh into two groups. After the whole process was done and over with he rid himself of the bason, bowl, dirtied towel and the Hydrogen Peroxide off of his desk.

He moved his fingertips over the flesh. It was soft but scarred from years of abuse. He felt almost doubtful that he had cut them mostly off before he ingaged in an inequitable sexual contact with the body, of course before the boy passed out that is. Ritsu rearranged the cleaned flesh to look like how they would have originally looked like. It was as perfect as it would be. He started with the left pile, taking the very bottom piece of flesh and placing it in the shadow box. He placed a pin on each corner. He repeated the process with the three other flesh pieces from the left side. He did the same thing to the second grouping of flesh. The flesh looked even more perfect in the shadow box. It was perfectly reconstructed to the realistic shape of the cat Kemonomimi. He took out a Permanent Marker and wrote below the ear's "Soubi". Carelessly Ritsu tossed the marker to the ground and closed the Shadow Box.

Hope you enjoyed a snippet/taste of what you are anticipating from the Ritsu-Soubi fic


End file.
